A nous Deux la Lumière
by Chiha'RuK
Summary: The Gazette- Songfic ,OS: Reita x Ruki - L'histoire d'un amour incompris qui préfèrera la liberté pour fuir les préjuger. Hum oui pas top ce résumé XD


Titre: A nous Deux la Lumière

Auteur: Shizue-wa-Hanako

Genre: Songfic, Deathfic, OS

Pairing: Reituki

Disclaimer: Pas à moi sauf le nain de poche qui fait porte-clé sur mon sac SBAAAAAF s'en va mettre sa camisole

Note: Les paroles de "J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe" de Saez

Song: "J'veux m'en aller" de Saez xD soyons original !

**A la lumière obscure  
Je te croise enfin**

Tu es venu, tu as pris ta décision, tu feras le voyage avec moi. Je vois ta silhouette sombre se dessiner. Elle s'approche de moi. Tu es beau comme ça mais le sais-tu mon ange ?

**S'il te plait prends ma main  
Ne te fais plus attendre**

Tu souris mais tu as peur, je le vois dans tes yeux. Un sourire fébrile, nos mains qui se touchent. Je me rapproche de toi. De quoi as-tu peur mon ange ?

**Il est temps de s'étreindre  
De s'éteindre  
**

Je te prends dans mes bras pour te rassurer. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, je suis là, tout contre toi. Je sens ton cœur qui s'accélère. Mais tu sais qu'on ne peut pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant, pas si près du but. Le cauchemar est bientôt fini.

**Au soleil qui s'incline  
Allez finissons-en**

Je me recule pour pourvoir t'admirer. Les rayons du soleil se meurent sur ton visage, ils font briller tes yeux. Je pose ma main sur ta joue. Tu fermes les yeux.

**Et laissons s'accomplir le firmament  
Plongé dans l'infini dans le gouffre sacré**

Le vent fait doucement onduler tes cheveux blonds. Tu ré-ouvres les yeux. Ton regard a changé, il est plus décidé, plus sûr. Tu poses ta main sur la mienne pour l'enlever de ton visage et tu entrecroises nos doigts.

**J'aurais aimé t'aimer  
Comme on aime le soleil**

Je me rapproche de toi et pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu mordilles ma lèvre inférieure et j'accède à ta demande muette. Nos langues se retrouvent pour jouer ensemble. Le soleil à bientôt disparu et nous nous devrons bientôt partir.

**Te dire que le monde est beau  
Que c'est beau d'aimer**

Le bruit de la ville parvient vaguement à nos oreilles. Comme si nous étions enfermés dans un cocon d'amour. La vie est si brutale, les gens sont si butés. Mais nous, nous sommes libres. Libre de tout, libre de s'aimer.

**J'aurais aimé t'écrire  
Le plus beau des poèmes**

Le baiser se rompt d'un commun accord. Tu es toujours dans mes bras. Nos yeux se perdent dans le regard de l'autre. Les tiens sont magnifiques mon amour, ils me troublent toujours autant. Parler avec le regard, c'est toi qui me l'as appris, toi qui sais si bien jouer avec les mots autant qu'avec mon cœur.

**Et construire un empire  
Juste pour ton sourire**

Puis tu me souris, aurais-tu compris ? Oui, tu l'as compris mon message. Il disait « j'ai envie de toi ». Il te disait que pour ton sourire je pourrais tout abandonner. Que rien que pour effleurer ta peau je pourrais tout donner.

**Devenir le soleil  
Pour sécher tes sanglots**

Une larme coule lentement le long de ta joue. Bientôt suivit par une deuxième. Je sèche cette mer de souffrance qui refait surface sur ton beau visage, je panse les plaies de ton cœur en déposant un délicat baiser sur ton front. Ne pleures plus mon ange, le calvaire est bientôt finit.

**Et faire battre le ciel  
Pour un futur plus beau**

Tes larmes disparaissent mais ton sourire reste. Tu enfouies ton visage dans mon cou, comme pour t'enivrer de mon odeur. Puis tu te recules mais gardes nos doigts tendrement enlacés. La nuit est enfin tombée. Le vent se lève est fais virevolté tes cheveux. On s'approche et regarde l'horizon qui s'offre à nous. La ville est illuminée c'est si beau.

**Ce monde n'est pas pour moi  
Ce monde n'est pas le mien**

Nos regards se croisent une dernière fois, nos lèvres se touchent une ultime fois. Nos corps se penchent. Le vent nous encercle. Il sera notre dernier compagnon ici pour notre voyage là-bas.

**Au revoir mes amis**

Ils s'en doutaient et nous on laissait partir. Ils savent que là-bas on sera heureux, que là-bas, on pourra vivre librement, come on l'a toujours voulut.

**Au revoir mon pays**

A ceux qui ont dirigeaient notre destin autant que notre vie, ils n'ont jamais pu dirigeaient notre cœur ni détruire notre amour et ils ne décideront pas de notre fin.

**A nous deux la lumière.**

Une lumière blanche dans un couloir immaculé et toi tu es au bout. Je t'entends m'appeler. Cette fois-ci tu me parles, oui tu me parles avec ton cœur, je l'entends, il me murmure « je t'aime »…

OWARI


End file.
